


Almost Lovers Always Do

by thunderwave



Category: overwatch
Genre: Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Gabe doesn't know Spanish fluently, Heart Break, Pre-Talon Gabriel, Reaper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwave/pseuds/thunderwave
Summary: Reader finds themselves in a bad position between a rock and a hard place and tries to remember the good times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On a phone late at night please forgive

It was a soft tune, a nice melody, and a sad message, but you liked it. The song, though you prayed it would never happen, quite accuratly described how you thought things could possibly end between you and Gabriel. Unfortunately your prayers went unheard and the love of your life was ripped from you in one afternoon, in just one visit from an certain scientist and medic.

 

_Your finger tips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind_

Gibraltar was gorgeous and you loved dragging Gabe to the shore. The sun seemed to fall from the edge of the earth in the evenings and the water was cool but not cold, the sand still warm underfoot. Happy memories were always with you when you visited and his warm presence always made the trip seem more than worth the risk of sneaking from the base.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes,  
Clever trick 

Some nights, if it had been a bad day for either of you or something was bugging you, Gabe would pull out a slightly neglected, under used guitar and sing for you. He'd sing the few Spanish song he knew, a wistfulness in his expression at how broken his Spanish was in general. His parents wanted their son to speak English as a first language and the lack of exposure to actual, fluent Spanish in school or at home did little to help him. But it was no trick, no cards were played, he loved you and let you know it in his own way.

_Well I never want to see you unhappy,  
I thought you'd want the same for me~_

You always replaced "want to" with "wanted", Ever since the accident. And after you'd shaken the shock of it all from your head you tried to live the best you could, for him. Your friends in Overwatch helped immensely, even when they went their separate ways.

_Good Bye my almost Lover,_  
Good by my hopeless dreams,  
Should've known you'd bring me heart ache,  
Almost Lovers Always do. 

A family, a home, a career after OverWatch, a life with Gabriel, turned into a ache and emptiness at the loss of him.

 

_We walked along the crowded streets_  
You took my hand and danced with me,  
Images~ 

The Festival of The Dead in Dorado, the whole week off from Overwatch just to _be_. Pictures of your time there, the festivities and food and people, pinned to your wall and burned in your memory.

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
And told me you would never, never forget these images_

He left for that last mission with a kiss to you, a sickening feeling in your gut. You made him promise to come back safe.

_Well I never wanna see you unhappy,  
Thought you'd want the same for me_

_Good bye my almost Lover,_  
Good bye my hopeless dreams  
I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be~  
So long my luckless romance,  
My back is turned on you.  
Should've kmown you'd bring me heart ache  
Almost Lovers Always do~ 

Sometime you just omit this part entirely, however much you try to move on, you could never turn your back on Gabriel.

_I cannot go to the Ocean,_  
I cannot walk the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind 

Gibraltar flashes through your dimming mind, then Dorado, and then to every morning you woke up crying and cold in a bed that feels too large and empty for just one person. Happy days turned to dark ones spent in mourning.

 _And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make that easy to walk in and out of my life_

These lines you do leave out, just humming the tune in their place, choking on the fluid invading your hole filled lungs.

_Goodbye my almost lover,_  
Good bye my hopeless dreams  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache 

Blood dripped from your lips, your eyes looked glassy as you watched crimson pool around you and gasped out the last line, piano music playing in your head where the rest of the song had replayed.

"Almost Lovers Always Do."

The last sound you heard was the muffled, choked out sob, the owl mask in front of you falling away from what remained of a face you once loved so dearly. You knew it was Gabriel from the start, you saw through the cold dead exterior hoping to get a glimpse at the warm, loving man he once was. His shot guns never scared you, even when they leveled with your chest, even when the scatter shot ripped your torso to shreds. Not even as the expressionless mask leered down at you. But now, the realization and fear and guilt in the blood shot eyes of Gabriel Reyes saddened you to no end, except your own.


End file.
